The present invention is related to a telescopic chopstick set which can be telescoped and shortened after used. Therefore, the telescopic chopstick set is conveniently portable and meets the hygienic requirements.
A conventional chopstick is an elongated rod body. The length of the chopstick cannot be shortened so that it is inconvenient to carry the chopsticks. FIG. 7 shows a conventional telescopic chopstick which is divided into a front section 51 and a handle section 52. The front section 51 can be retracted into the handle section 52. In use, the front section 51 is extended out of the handle section 52 and screwed and fixed with the handle section 52. Such chopstick can be shortened. However, when the front section 51 is nested in the handle section 52, the front section 51 is not firmly fixed therein. Therefore, the front section 51 tends to extend out of the handle section 52 to be exposed to outer side. Accordingly, the front section 51 is apt to be contaminated.
FIG. 8 shows another conventional telescopic chopstick 6 which is composed of multiple segments and can be telescoped. The segments are connected with each other by means of engaging ribs 61 and engaging grooves 62. A clip 63 is disposed at top end of the chopstick 6 for easy carriage. Such telescopic chopsticks 6 can be shortened and easily carried. However, the front end of the telescopic chopstick is still subject to contamination. Moreover, in the case that the chopsticks are placed in a pocket of a clothes, the clothes are apt to be stained and contaminated by oil.